The Orphanage From Hell
by it's my guilty pleasure
Summary: Bella's family die and she is sent to an orphanage, but sinister forces are at work and unprecedented changes soon shock the world. Will she survive in this horrifying new place, and can the world be restored? AU Rape WARNING; deserves it's rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Um so this idea just sorta came to me, I don't know if its any good but once I get an idea, I have t write it...**

**this is an all human story and Ben Cheney is now Ben Cullen**

**BPOV**

Why? Why did it happen to them? Why did it happen to me? Now I'm an orphan, I have nothing.

I climbed into the car outside the hospital, the car that would take me to the state orphanage, I had no idea what was to come. I sat in silence in the back seat of the car for an hour before we came to a stop in what looked like the middle of a forest, the driver instructed me to get out as he did. I was shaking as I did so.

"You see that path?" he asked me, pointing to a narrow track. I nodded.

"The orphanage is down there, it's to narrow for the car so you will have to walk, it's not far." I nodded again and started walking. The trees blocked out a lot of light, they seemed to watch me I stumbled down the path for a bit longer before I rounded a corner and gasped. A huge mansion stood in front of me, the front doors were open and a sign directed me through them to get to the reception area. A large desk against the back wall held a computer and sitting behind this typing was a middle aged woman. She looked up as she heard my footsteps and smiled kindly at me.

"Hello dear, Isabella Swan am I correct?" I was shocked she knew my name but squeaked out a

"Yes miss." she smiled again.

"I'll call down Dr Cullen." she picked up a phone and dialled something.

"Ah yes, Dr Cullen, Miss Swan has arrived. Yes. Okay." she put down the phone.

"Dr Cullen will be down shortly, please take a seat." she said to me gesturing the soft chairs against another wall. I perched on the edge of one and waited nervously, twisting my hands in my lap. After about 5 minutes a handsome blonde man strode into the room. He saw me and smiled.

"Miss Swan I presume?" he inquired holding out a hand for me to shake, "_ I_ am Dr Cullen, I run this establishment. Follow me please." he introduced himself as we shook hands. He made his way out of the room and I followed him into a large hallway, he opened a door and ushered me inside.

"Do sit," he said pointing at a chair in front of his desk, "This is my study, now, how old are you Isabella?" he asked.

"I am 15 sir and please call me Bella." I replied.

"Very well then Bella, there are very simple rules here at my orphanage, you do as you are told by an adult, if you make an accusation steps must be taken to prove it, and no bullying. Understood?" he explained. I nodded,

"Yes sir." he smiled.

"Lets get you to a room then, you will be sharing with Alice, Rosalie and Angela." he said as we walked out of his study. Up two flights of stairs and three corridors later we ended up at a door. Dr Cullen knocked and called in

"Girls, are you decent?" there was a scuffling noise.

"Just a moment Dr Cullen." a high chirpy voice called back.

The door opened to three girls of roughly my age, a blonde, another brunette like myself and a short girl with black spiky hair.

"Hello girls, this is your new room-mate, Bella Swan." he introduced me as he walked into the room. There were 4 single beds with their head boards against the back wall, about a meter between each one. They all grinned at me,

"I'll leave you to make yourselves acquainted." said Dr Cullen as he left the room.

"Hi I'm Alice!" squealed the short black haired one whilst hugging me tightly I giggled with her,

"Uh hi Alice," she stepped back to allow the others to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Angela, it's nice to meet you." Smiled the brunette giving me a light hug.

"You too." I replied.

"And I'm Rosalie," said the stunning blonde also giving me a light hug. I smiled at them all. There was a short silence before Alice piped up.

"Oh my gosh I'm such an idiot! You don't have any clothes with you!" she looked pointedly at my luggage less hands.

"We need to go to the clothing store!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room Angela and Rosalie following behind. She pulled me through a whirlwind of corridors before coming to a stop in front of a door. She opened it and I was gob smacked.

"This place has a walk in wardrobe?!" I asked.

"Yep now come on! Let's find your size," she answered, she looked at me quickly before pulling me to the other side of the massive room. She started piling my arms with clothes while Angela and Rosalie looked through the racks slowly. After my face was covered by the amount of fabric Alice decided we had enough and guided me back to our bedroom.

Three weeks passed, the orphanage had it's own school, Alice said it was because a few years ago, some of the orphans had died of a dug overdose thanks to some friends at a public school. The orphanage was a bit boring but I was happy, I had great friends, a roof over my head, an education and I was gradually coming to terms with my parents death. But then everything changed, summer break was nearly over, and I would never be the same again.

"GUYS! Guess what?!" asked an excited Alice one Friday night. Dinner had just finished and we were up in our room getting ready for a movie night.

"What Alice?" Angela, Rose and I asked together.

"Dr Cullen's sons are coming home!" she squealed.

"So?" I asked

"So Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Ben are the hottest guys ever, and Dr Cullen wants US to meet them!" Rosalie and Angela started squealing along with Alice, I just shrugged.

"When?!" demanded Rosalie, Alice looked guilty,

"Dr Cullen said to put on something pretty and he'd be along here in 20 minutes."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Rosalie, before jumping into action and diving into our wardrobe, we had all had showers before dinner so it was just a matter of smartening up. I wore a pale blue floaty top that reached just past my butt, some white leggings and pale blue ballet flats. Alice wore a Jean skirt that reached just past her mid thigh with a pink halter top and pink sandals. Rose wore a skin tight off the shoulder scarlet top with tight skinny jeans and red ballet flats, and Angela wore a strapless lilac top with a darker purple cardigan that fastened by tie-ing it just below her bust, tight jeans and dark purple sandals. We had just finished getting ready when the was a knock at the door.

Alice opened the door and we all stepped into the hallway.

"Ah, ladies, you are all ready, very good, this way please." he smiled at us and led us down a hall the way got confusing after a while so we just followed Carlisle. He came to a stop, and turned to us.

"Now remember the rules, my sons are all adults, Bella, this room, Angela, that room, Rosalie the next room and Alice the next one. Got it?" he instructed. We nodded a little bit confused.

"Good." he walked off.

"Okay...that was odd...come on then." chirped Alice. We all stood in front of our designated doors. I took a deep breath and opened my door, stepping into the room. The door closed behind me and I looked at the room confused, no one was here. The room was empty apart from a huge leather couch that was so deep if I sat on it, only my ankles would go over the edge, and so long five people could sit on it comfortably.

"Stop, don't turn around and close your eyes." a velvet voice instructed from behind me. I was about to whirl around, but I remembered the rules and forced myself not to and follow his instructions. I felt two hands on my shoulders, they gently pushed me forwards, making me walk. After about 7 steps the hands left my shoulders.

"Open your eyes." the voice instructed. I was now in the middle of the room.

"Turn around." I did so. Lounging on the huge sofa was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. My mouth dropped and he chuckled. Then his eyes turned hard and malicious.

"Strip." he commanded. My eyes widened and my mouth closed with a snap.

"W-hat?" I stuttered.

"I said strip." he commanded again. I shook my head and stumbled backwards, he sighed and stood up, prowling towards me. I was backed against the wall.

"I gave you the chance to do it by yourself, now it's to late." he grabbed my top and pulled it, he was really strong and managed to rip it, he yanked it away, exposing my bra. I was to frightened to speak. He leered at me, a smirk n his face. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder, I found my voice again.

"Hey! Stop it! Let me go! AHHHHHH!" I screamed. He threw me onto the huge sofa,

"SHUT UP! You stupid little girl!" he yanked my shoes off, then my leggings, me fighting him the whole time. He growled at me and sat down pulling me onto his lap, my panty clad bottom upwards. He growled again at my renewed struggling and ripped the panties off me. Then he started spanking me.

"You are a bad girl Isabella, bad girls deserve to be punished." he said to me. He kept the spanking up until my bottom was red raw.

"Ah, such a lovely colour," he said stroking my tender bottom, he gave me one last slap before commanding me to get up and stand in front of him. I was shaking as his eyes roamed hungrily over my form.

"Now Isabella, if you disobey me again, you will get worse, understood?" he finally spoke. I nodded, finally accepting there was no getting out of this, I would just have to endure it and tell Dr Cullen afterwards.

"Take off your bra." he commanded me, I reached around and unclasped the white cotton bra, letting it drop to the ground. He gasped and reached out a hand to cup my breast, he squeezed it hard and I cried out. He grinned,

"Hush now Isabella, come sit on my lap, sideways, that's it." I did as he said, my legs extending a short way over the couch. His arm was around my back,

"Lie back now Isabella," his arm still supported my back as I leaned backwards until my head rested on the sofa.

"Good girl." he crooned. The hand that had been behind my back now tangled into my hair, gripping it so I stayed down. I was getting even more uneasy if that were possible, the I felt his other hand trace patterns on my stomach, before going lower and lower. He slipped his hand between my legs and proceeded to stroke me, my breathing grew faster and he chuckled.

"Getting excited are we? What lovely curls you have." he slipped one long finger inside of me and I gasped, his smirk grew and he stated pumping it, adding a second then third finger. By this point I was almost crying, why did my parents have to die? Why did I have to come to THIS orphanage? I couldn't control my body's responses and before long I was jerking and writhing in his lap, bucking my hips to his fingers, screaming in ecstasy. And I hated him for it.

"That's it my Isabella, scream for me, ride it through." he crooned in his statistic velvet voice. I collapsed onto him, panting. He chuckled and stood up. He took off his shoes and socks, unbuckled his pants and slid them off, unbuttoned his shirt and took that off too. He was only wearing his boxes while I lay there naked on the huge sofa. His eyes swept over me before he grinned and pulled off his boxers. He sat back on the couch, his legs open slightly, my eyes widened at his huge erection, standing to attention.

"And onto the nights next activities." he said reaching over and dragging me towards him by the ankle. I struggled but he slapped my thigh to remind me of the punishment and I stopped, the tears leaking down my face silently.

"There's a good girl," he laid me down on the sofa, my back n the material and spread my legs, he bent down and dragged his nose from my knee to my core, he breathed in deeply before caring on up my body. He took one of my small breasts into his mouth, swirling his tongue around,sucking on it, his hand found my other breast and he cupped it before pinching my nipple, I squeaked, he smiled around my other breast before biting down. I cried out in pain and he chuckled, he switched breasts, he flicked the one he had bitten repeatedly and I whimpered, it hurt. He moved up my body again, nipping my skin as he went. He attacked my mouth, shoving his tongue down my throat, nipping my lip then attempting to engage my own tongue in a battle, he gave up on that when I remained unresponsive and pulled away. He sighed and pulled back further, he made sure my legs were spread enough and positioned himself between them. I closed my eyes and readied myself for the pain of losing my virginity, although he had finger fucked me, my hymen was still intact. He plunged into me and I cried out in pain, louder than before. I saw his sadistic grin at my pain, he pulled out almost completely before slamming into me again, giving no regard to the fact I was a virgin. His balls slapped against my skin as he continued the pounding. He got faster and faster, slamming harder and harder into me. He grabbed my right leg and put it up over his shoulder, before grabbing my other leg and putting that over his other shoulder, he slammed into me again a few more times before I felt a hot liquid shot into me, this is all it took for my body to start its uncontrollable responses, I jerked and bucked and screamed as did he before he collapsed onto me, taking great heaving breaths. After a few more moments he pulled out and got up. I hurt all over.

"You may go now." he said, pulling his clothes back on.

"What about my clothes?" I asked quietly.

"Never mind about them, the boys wing is on the other side of the building from the girls, they won't see you. Now go." he smirked. I jumped up and ran out of the door, charging down the corridor like the devil himself was chasing me. I didn't know where I was. Crap. I looked around for anything familiar but I had never been in this part of the orphanage before.

"BELLA!" I turned around and there stood the other girls, just as naked as me. I ran to them and started sobbing. We all hugged for a few minutes before Rosalie spoke up.

"We have to get to our rooms, get some rest and then speak to Dr Cullen in the morning now come on, I think it's this way." we made it back to our room successfully we collapsed onto our beds and crawled under the covers, too exhausted to do anything.

Morning came and we all woke up and got dressed, we had to talk to Dr Cullen. We made our way to his office and knocked.

"Come in!" he called. We opened the door, and traipsed in.

"Dr Cullen," began Rosalie, "We have some very disturbing news for you." Dr Cullen sat behind his desk.

"Really? And what would that be?" he asked.

"Your sons raped us all last night." said Angela quietly. Dr Cullen's eyes widened,

"Well, this is a very serious accusation, you know the rules it must be proved. Go through there," he pointed to a door next to the entrance that I had neither noticed or been through before. Alice opened the door and we all followed her through, the room was painted white and there were about twenty hospital beds with medical equipment next to each one.

"Take off your clothes and put these on," instructed Dr Cullen he handed us a hospital gown each and snapped on some latex gloves. We were all a bit uneasy but we trusted Dr Cullen and did as he said. We changed behind a privacy screen at the other side of the room, before coming out, Dr Cullen Rose to bend over one of the beds with her feet apart. The gown exposed her rear end as she bent over and Dr Cullen crouched down, we couldn't see what he was doing but when he stood up his face was grim. He told Rose to sit on one of the beds and gestured for me to come forwards next, when he saw my bottom he gasped at the state of it, bruised and still red. He crouched down and I could feel his breath on my nether regions. A latex covered finger entered me and I almost shrieked in surprise, the finger went all the way in until I could feel his knuckles on my fanny. He sighed and pulled out of me before directing me to do the same as Rose. He finished checking Alice and Angela over, before sending them both to sit on beds.

"It concerns me greatly that my sons would stoop to doing this, and the safety of the other children also concerns me, as much as it pains me to do so, I have no choice but to take my sons to court. Do you have any other injuries that could be used as evidence?" Dr Cullen said gravely.

"Yes." we all said simultaneously. We looked at each other and nodded, untying our hospital gowns. Dr Cullen gasped at the sight of our bruised bodies,

"I will have to take pictures of this I'm afraid." he said sighing, I cringed but it had to be done to get that bastard in jail for what he did to me. I went first and bent over the bed again like Dr Cullen told me to. He took pictures of my abused bottom before I turned around for the pictures of my breasts and neck where he had repeatedly bitten me. He took the pictures of all our bruises. Before sending us back to our rooms. No one bothered us for a few days except for the woman who brought us food each day at Dr Cullen's request. Once all our bruises were healed Dr Cullen came to see us again.

"Somehow this incident has got out and is circulating around the orphanage, I am moving your room and when school starts you will get a private tutor, the court-case is going slow so you won't need to testify for awhile yet. Pack p your things today and I will show you to you new rooms tomorrow.

Everything was going smoothly, we still shared a room but it was bigger, had an en-suite with a HUGE jacuzzi bath and toilet (obviously), and a walk-in-wardrobe about the size of our old room but nowhere near as big as the one where you got clothes in the first place. Across the hall was a gym, there was also a games room, indoor pool and a balcony/terrace if we wanted to go outside. Summer break ended quickly, and before we knew it, Dr Cullen was knocking on our door at 7am to get us up and ready for our tutor. We dressed while he waited outside, he took us to a small dining room to get breakfast before guiding us along corridors, he opened a door and told us to go inside. We walked in and stopped, this wasn't right.

"Dr Cullen what's this about?" demanded Rosalie

**so...what do ya think? Perverted? I dunno...there will be more....**

**please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK...this chapter is a bit (a lot) weird...I'm saying that in advance**

"_Dr Cullen what's this about?" demanded Rosalie_

"Simple my dear Rosalie, what my sons did to you wasn't an accident, the world is changing, and you will do what your told whenever." Dr Cullen grinned a sick, perverted grin.

"Bend over the desk, all four of you and let's watch the news shall we?" we were all frozen in place. Dr Cullen gave an exasperated sigh.

"Boys." his sons walked forwards and grabbed us all, they dragged us behind the desk, we struggled but they were too strong. We were bent over the desk, our arms stretched in front of us, Dr Cullen tied our wrists to the metal bar on the front of the desk.

"I don't think you've actually _met _my boys properly have you?" Dr Cullen pondered. "Well, the blonde one is Jasper, the bronze haired one is Edward," the bastard who raped me. " the muscular one is Emmett, and the brunette is Ben. Now we have that out the way let's get down to business." Emmett wheeled a T.V. Into the middle of the room so we could all see.

"_From this day forward, women may no longer hold positions of power, they must submit to the will of men and corporal punishment of women has been legalised if they disobey orders. This is to be put into effect immediately and there will be no retraction of this worldwide law, thank you." _

The speaker walked away from the podium to a mixed reaction from the crowd.

Dr Cullen turned off the T.V. And turned to us.

"Well then ladies, seems like we're going to have some fun..." he trailed off and walked towards us, then went behind so we couldn't see what he was doing. I was on the far left, then Rose, then Alice, then Angela on the far right. There was a tense silence before I felt hands on my hips, I jumped, Dr Cullen chuckled. Then I realised, wearing a skirt was a bad idea. I felt hands under my skirt on my legs, they grabbed the waistband of my leggings and pulled them down to my ankles, effectively cuffing my ankles in fabric. The hands caresses my bottom lightly before gripping my hips, a body leaned against mine and I felt a breath on my ear.

"Remember Isabella, my will is all that matters now." Dr Cullen whispered to me. He leaned back and his hands resumed their stroking, I tried not to shudder in disgust as I knew it would only encourage him. One of his hands moved between my legs and I winced against the table top, I could feel his fingers tracing patterns lightly through the fabric of my panties. How I hated this man. I gasped, he slipped a single slim finger past my panties and inserted it into me, he started pumping it at first slow, then faster. When my juices started to flow freely he removed his finger, then yanked my panties down. I heard a zip being undone then his hands were on my hips again. He waited a moment before plunging into me from behind, I screamed, he just laughed and pinched my butt. His size forced me to widen my legs, however much I didn't want to.

"AH! Good girl Isabella, so tight! I can see what you mean Edward," he continued his pounding and groaning, his sons watching and the girls trying not to listen, it took him a few more minutes before he spilled inside of me,

"Now now Isabella, we can't have you not cuming too, let's see." he pulled out, and crouched down behind me, he found the bundle of nerves and sucked on it. It didn't take long before my body responded and I was taken though an unwilling orgasm. He licked up all my juices and stood up he slapped my butt and proceeded to fuck the other three girls tied to the table. After he was finished he turned to his sons who had been watching the display,

"Take them to the Classes." was his simple order. I felt hands pulling my panties and leggings over my feet until I was only wearing my skirt, top, shoes and bra. My hands were untied and _Edward _picked me up bridal style.

"Do not struggle." was his only instruction as he carried me through corridors. He stopped outside a door from which quite a bit of noise was coming, and opened it. The was an immediate hush. Edward sat me on a teacher's desk at the front of what I now recognised as a classroom full of boys, maybe fifteen to twenty of them around my age. He told me to sit still and not speak before he turned and addressed the class.

"As I promised, we have a guest today. Now I assume you can all recognise that this is a girl, this is going to be a live demonstration of the opposite sex, Isabella come here." I walked forward on shaky legs to his side. Oh how I despised him. "Strip." he ordered his eyes hard, I knew I would be punished severely if I did not but I was still ashamed as I peeled off my clothes.

"You can see the differences from here but it is better up close, Bella go and lie on the desk, face up, legs open." again I did as I was told to avoid a beating and more rape. What I did not expect was for the boys to be called up one by one to fondle me in front of the rest of them. I endured about half an hour of poking, prodding, squeezing and laughter at my expense, three of them even entered me with their fingers. I was thoroughly humiliated, shamed and traumatised. I kept my eyes tight shut to avoid looking at them, a pudgy hand was trailing my body, he seemed fascinated with my chest, he gripped them and squeezed them, pushed them together and even licked and sucked on them. The next boy's hands went straight between my legs, prodding my folds, he must have leaned forward because I felt his breath on me, he separated my folds and prodded a bit more. They kept coming, each slightly different. Once that was done though, the class was dismissed, Edward said something to them before they went but I wasn't paying attention, simply wallowing in self pity.

"Come Isabella." commanded Edward, I stood up off the table, I looked back at my clothes, but Edward saw me.

"Ah ah ah Isabella, the only thing you will be wearing is this." he pulled out a dog collar and leash. I shook my head and stumbled backwards but he cornered me and fastened it around my neck. He yanked me along by the collar, this time instead of the corridors being empty, they were crawling with boys, I distinctly heard the sound of a camera shutter and saw many mobile phones as I was dragged along. He chucked me into my bedroom that Angela, Alice, Rosalie and I shared, slammed the door and walked off. I got up from the floor to see that everybody except Angela was back, no-one said anything, we simply huddled on one bed and hugged in silence. Half an hour later Angela was thrown in, in much the same fashion as me. We pulled her onto the bed to comfort her, and again sat there in silence, there was no need to talk. We weren't counting the minutes but probably hours later, the Cullen brothers walked through the door, neglecting to knock. They saw us and grinned. Edward grabbed the leash attached to my collar and yanked me up off the bed, we were all pulled along the corridor and into a room full of various chairs couches and tables. I was shoved into one of the squishy armchairs while Edward stood behind it. Carlisle walked through the door with a girl who was probably a year older than us, about 16, in tow. She actually looked excited about this, and no doubt she knew because she was wearing only a tiny metallic gold thong.

"Shall we begin?" he asked, the boys simply grinned. Edward walked in front of me and pulled me up from the chair before sitting in it himself, I was standing before him.

"Kneel." he commanded, and yanked the leash so I was pulled to my knees. He unbuckled his pants and took off his shoes, socks, pants and boxers. His flag was fully flying for all to see.

"Suck it." I had never done this before, I wasn't sure what to do, he must have grown impatient because he resumed his roughness. Gabbing my hair he puled my head down and thrust himself into my mouth, he set the rhythm by moving my head back and forwards, once he was sure I had got it he removed his hands from my hair and grabbed my own hands. He placed them onto his balls and started massaging, using my hands. I kept this up fr a few minutes before he grabbed my head again and forced his length even further into my mouth, the tip reaching my throat. His thrusts got faster, then he suddenly pulled out and spilled his hot white liquid over my breasts and neck. Rose had just finished, the exact same thing happening to her, Emmett and Edward exchanged a look. Emmett dragged Rose over to Edward and I,

"Lick Edward's cum off her." she was told, I was pushed to the floor by Edward, and Rose knelt beside me, she sent me an apologetic look and bent down and started licking my chest.

**EPOV**

The sight of Rosalie licking my cum off Isabella was one of the most erotic and arousing sights i have ever seen, with this new law was in my element, i loved being dominant, i loved sex, i loved girls, and i loved tight little pussys. No blow job was gonna get rid of the hard-on I had now so the second Isabella returns the favour to Rosalie, I am gonna fuck one of the tightest cunts I've ever had. The age difference is nothing either, only 4 years, carlisle is more than double the age of the girl he's fucking at the moment. Bella finished with one final lick of Rosalie's breast and I grabbed her from behind.

BPOV

I squeaked as Edward grabbed my waist from behind, he sat down on the chair and pulled me on top of him, he placed my legs either side of his and pulled my core straight down onto his dick. His hands on my hips jerked me up and down his length so fast I thought I was gonna get motion sickness. He finished quickly and spilled inside of me, some dripped on the seat and when he pulled me off him he commanded that I clean his dick and then lick the chair between his legs clean. Edward pressed a buzzer and in walked three more girls, all of them about fourteen. They had been wearing absolutely nothing while standing out in the corridor, poor things. Edward gestured for a small redhead to come forwards,

"Touch her tits." he commanded pointing at me, where I was standing to one side in front of him. Her hands hesitantly cupped my breasts, his next command was to massage them, she did.

"Finger yourself and her Bella." I slipped a finger inside my folds then reached between her legs and inserted a finger to her moistening core, I started pumping as he watched, the redhead let a moan escape and Edward seemed to have had enough, he got up and searched for something.

A long thick double ended dildo.

He pulled us apart and sat n the chair again,

"Bella sit on my lap with my dick up your ass," did this guy ever stop? Apparently I wasn't fast enough because he slapped my butt and yanked me down, shoving his cock up my ass. We both groaned, he in pleasure, I in pain. Then he grabbed the dildo and slammed it into my cunt,

"You," he pointed at the redhead "Get this dildo up your ass," she came forward and bent over, she positioned herself before sinking onto it, it went slightly further into me but not all that much as there was still space between us. Edward reached his arms around us and pulled her in, we both shifted uncomfortably, unused to the feeling. He grabbed her knees and separated her legs as wide as they would go, draping them over mine which were looped over his so her fanny was showcased to the world. Then he started moving, thrusting into my butt, the dildo was jerked by this causing a chain reaction of sorts.

?POV

I hated this, hated it so much, the history teacher took my virginity in front of the whole class because I got a question wrong, just because he was allowed and just because he wanted to fuck me. Then I was ordered to wait outside the door of a room naked with about seven other girls, and it was by no means a deserted corridor, though at least no one raped us. Then this happened. I was currently sitting on top of an older pretty brunette with a dildo up my ass and a pervert of a 19 year old who had his hands on my tits! His hands moved to my hips and he pulled me back further and ground me into the other girl, whilst still fucking her. His hands moved again. First one finger entered me while his other hand played with my breasts, the a second finger pumped with the first. Then a third. My legs were spread as far as they could have been and now the sick bastard was finger fucking me for the whole room to see, and several of them were watching. Then he added a fourth long finger pumping inside of me, I was already sore, and I was sure there was more to come. Just when I thought he wouldn't be able to fit any more in, he tarted sliding his ENTIRE hand in and out of me! It fucking hurt! He was getting faster, before a series of spasms worked its way through us and he withdrew his hand from my aching core. He pushed me off the brunette, the dildo was still stuck in my but as I stood up, and then pulled out of her,

"Redhead come here." he said. I walked up to him he span me around and grabbed hold of the dildo, he pulled it out but before I could celebrate, slammed another shorter one back up. He then told me to to sit back down on the chair.

BPOV

once we had finished that, he did something t the girl and she sat back on the chair. He dragged me over to one of the tables and made me lay down.

"Emmett, you fancy helping?" he called to his brother who came over in a flash, entrusting Rose to Carlisle.

"Grab her ankles and pull them back as far as they can go." Edward told him.

_Jeez! Not another one of these incredibly painful, uncomfortable positions! _I thought when I heard this. My legs were pulled and ended up vertical and separated, sticking straight up in the air, my ankles held steadfast by Emmett. I heard a camera click before a hand stroked my exposed nether regions, he did this a few times before patting it lightly, I jumped and gasped in shock. I heard a chuckle, I felt knees either side of my but and before long, he was inside me again. My thighs burned from the position I was in, but as Edward fucked me, his hands also trailed over me. I could feel his length inside of me, and I could feel his balls slapping against my ass.

The night continued with many exhibitions, threesomes, fucking and blowing and when the girls and I finally got back to our beds, we collapsed and slept for many hours.

**2 months later**

"Come on Bella! Just choose a set already! Carlisle isn't going to be happy if we are late for our check-ups!" Alice called to me as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. I sighed and grabbed a purple lacy bra and boy shorts underwear set from the wardrobe, that was another rule Carlisle had added, females at the orphanage may only wear underwear. I pulled it on and looked in the full length mirror. Jeez, I'm getting fat, must be all the stress, I'll have to do something about that , Rose and Alice are both getting slight tummy's as well. I sighed, Alice exited the bathroom with Rosalie, we all miss Angela but she had been adopted by a family about a month ago, now it's just us three. We set off to Dr Carlisle Cullen's study together arms linked, I knocked on the door and opened it when we heard 'enter'. The boys hadn't called on s for about a week and a half, a fact we were grateful for but I suspected that they were away somewhere. He was sitting at his desk writing something and when he looked p he did a double take and stared at us. He got an odd look in his eye and quickly ushered us into the med room. First thing was a physical, we were forced to strip and Dr Culled checked us over, squeezing our breasts, separating our but cheeks to look and practically shoving a medical torch up our fanny's. Then he gave us a pee tube and ordered s to fill it, we took turns in the toilet at the back. He sent us away after that and instructed us not to leave our rooms.

CPOV

_No! they couldn't be! Could they? What would it mean if they were?_

**Sooooooooo... what do ya think?**

**Pleeeeeease review? I got three story alerts so you three please? And also any others...please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooooooo...even more freaky perverted ness...on with the chapter!**

**p.s. My cousin weatherwitch.X.x.X writes really good stories, if you want something light and bubbly, go check out her stories, i laugh so hard at them sometimes :D**

**p.p.s. I am not using my own beliefs in this story. **

CPOV

I ran the tests and there is no doubt about it, Bella is further along than the other two but now the question is who is the father? We'll just have to wait and find out. Sigh, it's about time the six of them knew. I called my sons and told them to fetch the girls.

The six of them sat on the couches in my study while i sat behind my desk, they all looked at me curiously.

"I don't know how to break this to you gently so I'm just going to come out with it, you three girls, you are pregnant." i blurted out.

"WHAT?!" the six f them roared together, i would have laughed in any other situation, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked quietly

"I would suggest abortion, however, i have spoken to the girls on other occasions and the three of them are against it, i can't be sure who the fathers are until the babies are born but i think i should issue birth control to all of the girls who are no longer virgins, the rest can come to me once this happens." i said, Edward nodded but he was the only one to react. Emmett and Jasper were still in shock and the three girls were clutching each other's hands for dear life.

"Some ground rules for the duration of the pregnancy's, no penetration sex however anal is allowed, follow the diet plan i give you, you will still have to go to class, you will still abide by the clothing rule." i instructed the girls. The boys groaned,

"Choose other partners if you must but i do not want to risk a miscarriage that could endanger the girls' lives." i instructed sternly. They seemed to accept this and the girls were looking almost happy about the situation. I dismissed them so i could get on with my work.

BPOV

i was still shocked, i was pregnant! That stupid arrogant rapist bastard! Though...i don't know if it was him...all of them have raped me so it could be any of them...but it was most likely Edward. Now that i knew i didn't understand how i could have missed it! The whole boobs getting bigger, putting on a bit f weight and being sick quite a lot. I sighed. GAH! I stalked down the corridor to our room, Rose and Alice beside me, all of us were angry at them for doing his to us but we could never abort the pregnancy's, i know other people did and that was their decision, but something about killing a child before it was born seemed wrong to me. Just as we reached our corridor, a pair of hands caught me around the middle mid step. I growled, _really _not in the mood for one of his fondling sessions. He chuckled.

"Hush sweetheart," he whispered into my ear, "You know, there is something incredibly sexy about a pregnant girl." i elbowed his stomach and twisted out of his grip, surprised by my own boldness,

"There is also something dangerous about a _pissed off _pregnant girl." i sneered back at him and glowered. I turned to storm off but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

"Never do that again." he growled low and scary, glaring at me, i glared back. Suddenly i felt his lips on mine, he pulled me closer and gripped me around the waist i wrapped my arms around his neck and twisted my hands in his hair, i was kissing him back before i could stop myself. I abruptly stopped when i realised what i was doing and twisted out of his grip once more. I took one look at him before running off down the corridor, what was happening to me? I threw myself onto my bed and started sobbing.

EPOV (yes i know, lots of pov changes but deal with it)

i watched her storm off out the room and through many corridors, i followed her and when we reached her corridor, i acted. I caught up with her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Halting her movement. I glared at the other girls until they kept walking. Bella growled (!) and i chuckled.

"Hush sweetheart," i whispered in her ear, "You know, there is something incredibly sexy about a pregnant girl." _woman _i corrected myself in my head, but i meant what i had said, she was stunning, and s sexy i wanted to kill Carlisle about his stupid rule. But then she surprised me. She elbowed me in the gut, winding me and twisted out of my grip.

"There is also something dangerous about a _pissed off_ pregnant girl." she sneered at me, glowering, she turned to leave but i grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me.

"Never do that again." i growled at her and glared, she glared back defiantly and i couldn't help myself. I kissed her, i wrapped my arms around her wait and brought her towards me, but again she surprised me. She kissed me back and tangled her hands into my hair. Then she stopped and wriggled out of my grasp. She took one look at me with frightened eyes before running off down the corridor and to her room.

BPOV

The first night that we found out about our pregnancy's we were left alone but it didn't last, i was woken up to the door opening and something being dumped on the floor. I groaned and sat up. On the floor was a large suitcase and my wardrobe doors were open. I got up and went to investigate, Edward was grabbing hand-fulls of my panties, bras etc. and stuffing them into the suitcase.

"What the hell Edward?" i exclaimed. He looked up briefly then went back to his work.

"You are moving to my room so i can keep an eye on you. Don't argue." he replied after a minute or so. I sighed, more sexual perverted-ness then.

That night i was to sleep in his huge king sized bed, i was cradled in his arms naked underneath the covers, his hands lightly trailing my body. He buried his face in my neck and started placing little kisses and nibbling, one of his hands cupped my breast while the other traced patterns on my hip and stomach. After a while he eventually stopped and i heard his soft snores as he slept, his arm still draped over my hip.

The next morning i was woken up at 9 am, i was told to shower while Edward picked out my clothes, or rather, scraps of lace they called underwear. I was given breakfast and then Edward pulled me along after him. We entered a room and i groaned, the classroom again.

"Kneel by the desk." i was commanded. He turned to the class and began talking about some mumbo jumbo that i tuned out. Roughly 30 minutes later Edward announced,

"Okay! I hope the lot of you have been paying attention because now it's time for a quiz, the person who gets the highest mark will receive a blow-job from Bella as a special treat. My eyes widened and i stared at him in disbelief. He smirked at me and handed out papers.

"You have twenty minutes, go!" then he walked towards me and pulled me up, he sat on large desk chair and sat me on his lap.

"Kiss me Isabella." he commanded quietly with hard eyes that dared me to disobey, i hesitated but met his lips with my own quickly.

"Good girl." he leant forward and crushed his mouth to mine and forced his tongue into my mouth without warning and was kissing me furiously, i wasn't sure what came over me but suddenly i was kissing him back. My hands flew to his hair and ran through it, tugging in places. Then i felt his hand in my panties and i remembered who he was; the rapist bastard who was the prime suspect for getting me knocked up. I became unresponsive and waited until he was finished, knowing that if i pulled away in front of his class there would be severe consequences. His fingers pinched and rubbed my clit as his tongue roamed my mouth. Finally the timer went and he stopped, he removed his hand from my panties and stood up, taking me with him. He pushed my shoulder down when we were beside his desk and i knelt down on the ground again. He stood in front of the class and told them the answes while they marked each others' work. The winner was a 14 year old named Chris. Great. Not only did i have to give a blow-job to someone, but that someone was a kid! He grinned and stood up of his seat, Edward grabbed me and pushed us into the supply closet.

"Give him a proper one, no half-hearted shit, and make sure he's properly up." Edward warned me so quietly only i could hear. I sighed and nodded, i would just get this over with as soon as possible.

The kid dropped his pants and boxers and grinned at me expectantly, he was aroused but it wasn't standing up, again i sighed. I knelt in front of him and grabbed his cock, a little thing, you would probably be able to tell he was a kid just by looking at it. I pumped him with my hand until he had a full on hard on, he was already squirming and groaning. I took his length into my mouth and licked, scraped and sucked while he made little sounds and groans. It didn't take long. I stood up and walked out once he was finished.

"Good girl Isabella, now go back to my room, brush your teeth, use some mouthwash if you like. I will be there shortly." i didn't respond and simply walked out.

I brushed my teeth several times over and gargled 4 cups of mouthwash before the disgusting taste was gone. I shuddered and sat on the couch, i closed my eyes and waited. I ended up falling asleep and was shaken awake by Edward, he grined.

"Tut tut Isabella, i still have things that need to be attended to." he smirked and gestured to the tent in his pants. He pulled me up forcefully,

"Bend over and brace your hands on the bed frame." i did as i was told and my lace clad ass was now sticking into the air. He pulled down my panties and parted my legs. I heard a zipper and the sound of material hitting the floor, then i felt his hands on my hips, the tip of his cock bushed my core before pulling back and plunging into my rectum. I cried out in pain and he laughed, staying still for only a moment before pulling almost completely out and slamming back in to the hilt.

"Come now Bella, it can't be that bad." i could hear the smile in his voice. I sniffled and took in a shaky breath. Gasping as he continually slammed in and out. His hand reached between my legs and he rubbed my clit as he fucked my ass, again my body reacted without my permission and i was taken through an orgasm, him following not long behind. His seed spurted into me and dripped when he pulled out.

"No, naughty Isabella! Clean that mess up at once." he said, pointing at the drips of his cum on the tiled floor, he pushed me to my knees and made me lick it up. He pulled me to the sofa and turned on the T.V. He watched some random show while rubbing and fondling me. The show finished and there was a knock on the door, he grinned and answered it, 3 girls were shoved into the room by an unseen force, 2 were blonde haired and blue eyed, while the third had olive skin, dark hair and dark eyes. They were all about 13/14 but were also well developed.

"Go to the bed." Edward commanded, the 2 blondes did so out of what seemed pure fear but the third girl stood there glaring at him.

"No. i refuse to be here and become a common whore!" she shouted and started towards the door. Edward's face darkened, he grabbed the girl around the middle and picked up her struggling body. He threw her onto the arm of the couch and held her there, he then ripped off her panties and smacked her butt hard, she cried out and he kept on slapping her ass until she was wailing and where he had been hitting was red raw. He pulled her up and turned her tear stained face towards him.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked. She nodded, tears still pouring from her eyes. He grinned evilly, and pulled her to the bed. He sat her just on the edge and pushed he body back, i could tell she was still crying because her body was shaking and i heard the occasional sob. He told the two blondes to gab her ankles and spread her legs as far as they would go, he then positioned himself and shoved into her, he pulled out immediately before slamming back in, she was screaming in pain now, i could hear the sound of them slapping together from my seat on the sofa and her cries could probably be heard for miles. He finished and pulled out before grabbing her and tossing her limp body across the room she skidded on the floor and hit the wall. She was now quiet but still breathing, she stayed there, probably afraid of what would happen if she got up. I didn't watch the rest of it, trying and failing to block out the noises, 'ride me', 'eat her out', 'suck it', 'bend over', 'touch yourself'...it went on and on.

I had to get out. I had to get away.

**Sooooooooo...what do ya think?**

**Really, i am being serious, check out weatherwitch.X.x.X's stories!**

**review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there **

**So...I pretty much forgot about this due to school and life in general.**

**I just reread it, and my OWN impression was;**

**Mother-Fucker, that is some seriously perverted shit right there o.O**

**But I think I can make this have an actual story line, rather than what ever the Hell it is right now.**

**So here we go with a little bit for now :D**

BPOV

Ever since that night, Edward had been acting very erratically. Mood-swings, indecision and the like. He would be really kind one moment, then horrifyingly cruel the next. Things were getting worse in the orphanage too. Only the really young girls were spared, due to another of Carlisle's rules protecting them, but the general treatment of girls was terrifying. They were no longer taught normal lessons, after all, "Why would they need them?" and instead taught "How to please a man".

It was disgusting. It was despicable. It was our life now.

But I still wondered how the world even got into this state, there had been plenty of women in important positions, and many men wouldn't have stood for this either.

Either way, I almost had an out. Over the last 3 months, and our pregnancies progressed, the girls and I noticed that, at times, all the males would disappear. Only for an hour max. but it happened once a week, 4pm on Saturdays, like clockwork.

This Saturday, we would make our escape, and hopefully be able to rescue the rest of the girls at a later date. But we still had 2 days to wait.

I was daydreaming about our escape as I lay awake in his bed, allowing myself a small smile while he couldn't see me. Though apparently, he could sense my wakefulness.

"Good morning my love, awake and ready to please today?" he said with a grin, slowly dragging his hand up my leg. I tried to focus on the escape plan, anything else than what he was doing to me.

He began nipping my neck as his other hand cupped and massaged my breast, swollen from pregnancy. His hand settled between my legs, pushing them apart, and cupping me. He shifted us so that I was between his legs, leaning back onto his chest, and continued to fondle and nip me. You might think, oh how kind, he's making her feel good too! But trust me, out of all the humiliations, being forced to orgasm is up there in the top three. He knows this, and it's why he does it.

He began to gently pinch the nipple of my left breast while he slipped a finger into me. His thumb began rubbing my clit slowly, to the same rhythm. I closed my eyes trying to block it out, all of it. It felt so so good, so very very good, there was no denying, but I didn't WANT it!

He added more fingers, becoming rougher and faster. He switched breasts and began grinding his hips into my backside. The pressure was building and I scrunched my eyes. I could feel his long slim fingers moving in me, his harsh rubbing of my clit and clutching and pinching at my breasts.

"Good girl, that's it, come for me sweetheart." he muttered into my ear, repeating variations. As I came closer and closer to climax. I clenched and spasmed, letting out an involuntary moan of pleasure as I came into his hand. I could feel his grin against my shoulder, and his hard on against my ass.

"Your turn darling!" he said in a sing song voice, as repositioned us, me kneeling on the floor, him sitting on the edge of the bed.

_2 more days Bella, just 2 more days and you will be free. _Was my mantra through my continued humiliation and violation.


End file.
